percyjacksonfanfictionfandomcom-20200216-history
My Story Begins Ch 3
Chapter 3 “Don’t interfere with my meal!” screamed the Cyclops as he pulled the arrow out of his hand and dropped it on the floor. It then grabbed a locker off the wall and began to crush it into the shape of a club and charged at her. I tried to get up and help, but a hand rested on my chest as a girl began to look me over. “Hey, you’re pretty cute.Has anyone ever told you that before?” she asked as if the monster fighting a few feet away didn’t matter. “Uhh,shouldn’t you be helping her?” I asked pointing to the silver haired girl down the hall. “Don’t worry about Megan,she's stronger then she looks. My name is Karena Diamante by the way.Hey, are you doing anything later?” she asked with a big smile on her face. I had to take a moment to understand everything going on around me. My substitute teacher was a monster trying to eat me, a girl I had never seen before appears in my class but everyone knows here, the janitor was a goat-man that turned to dust, and now I was being asked out on a date. At least that was settled. Back down the hall, Megan was blocking every swing of the club and making quick cuts on the monsters body. After a few minutes the Cyclops began to slow down and appeared visibly sick. “What have you done to me?” it asked as it fell on one knee. “That arrow was laced with scorpion poison.It won’t kill you,but it will make you easier to kill. I’ve just been waiting for it to take effect,” said Megan as she stood over him ready to make the final strike. Instead the Cyclops stood up and began running toward us in a desperate attempt to get away. “Karena,would you have the honor of finishing him off?” she yelled as the monster was about to pass us. “Alright, but you owe me,” Karena said as she removed her hand from my chest and pulled out a long golden whip. She then started swinging it around and waited for the Cyclops to pass us. As it did she swung the whip toward him and it wrapped around his neck. It once again fell to the ground as whatever that whip was made of burned away at its flesh while it screamed in pain. She then twisted the handle of the whip and electricity flowed into it and resulting in the giant being electrocuted and turning to dust just like Mr. Jenkins had. “You’re Nolan Swift, right?” Megan said as she walked closer to me as Karena helped me to my feet. I was only able to give out a small nod before she continued. “Good, you’re going to have to come with us,” she said like it was the easiest thing in the world. “Wait, I don’t know what’s going on and you two just come in here and start fighting monsters and telling me what to do,” I argued. “Now if you want me to follow you then that’s fine, but at least let me go home first to get some stuff and make sure my mom’s fine.” “Wow, we just met and you’re already introducing me to your parents,” chimed Karena who hadn’t let go of my arm since she had helped me up, but if I could get her to let go I could make a dash for one of the exits. Mr. Jenkins had been helping me sneak in and out of this school for months and these two had only been here a day. All I would need was a good enough head start and I wouldn’t have to deal with this ever again. “Good idea Karena,” Megan said as if knowing what I was thinking. “You should carry him back to his house right now.” The entire walk back, Karena had my hand in a vicelike grip and Megan was following behind us making sure I didn’t try and run away. We walked in the door and my mother was in the kitchen making something for dinner. “Hello Nolan, are you home?” she called as she walked into the living room to see one girl holding my hand with a smile on her face and a second girl behind me. “Who are your friends dear?” she asked me as I tried to think of the words to say. “These are some classmates, we are working on some last minute extra credit for my…” but I was cut off as Megan moved in front of me. “We’re demigods from Camp Half-Blood.” Chapter Four: My World is Turned Upside Down [[User:Darkcloud1111|''Darkcloud1111]] [[User talk:Darkcloud1111|'Fastest Hero Alive''']] Category:Nolan Swift Series Category:Darkcloud1111 Category:My Story Begins